scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShrooboidBrat
Hi there, ShrooboidBrat! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 00:54, March 26, 2011 Warning If you won't start matching the headings and categories to the other pages then you'll have to be banned. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Try to use "Upload a new version of this file" when duplicating instead of doing a seperate one, because each time you do I then have to then delete the old one each time. Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you read the messagea I send you, but I would like you to use the above option whenever possible especially when your replacing your own file(s) such as the one you did for Gene Haultrey. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sam Crenshaw Could you just do a clearer one of the original instead of the unmasking one? Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I've been talking with RockSunner & we would like to know if you would like rollback considering how reliable you are? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) That would be fine with me. Thank-you. -- ShrooboidBrat 8:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :You now have rollback. :) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Renaming pages If you rename a page you know is wrong then can you at least correct the other pages that now show the incorrect spelling or name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Charlie Unmasked :D Mr. Sternum and Mrs. Sternum I assume by the separate images you've uploaded means you intend to create separate pages for both Mr. Sternum and Mrs. Sternum, but I had intended to make it one page so there would only need to be one image. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I would get only one image, but there wasn't a part of the episode where the two of them were shown together. ShrooboidBrat (talk) 7:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Really? I thought there was, but okay. This is going to make it awkward for the infobox. Could you possibly edit them together, but make sure they're facing the opposite directions. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I took care of it. It's possible to put two images in one infobox. --RockSunner (talk) 05:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Source for images I was going to replace the images of Mr. Jenkins and Sarah Jenkins, but I realised your ones were good enough. I started to give a source and liscensing to my images recently like this one, if you could do the same I'd be happy to keep them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) If they're not from a DVD and televised instead then just say that and the channel it's from. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me a reponse on this? If you're unable then I will replace them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I take your silence as a no then? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) So sorry it took me so long to reply. I usually don't look at my messages. It's fine with me. :You should in future. :p Thanks for the reply. If you ever do upload any images in the future then please remember to do this as it's actually quite important. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) When uploading a new version of the same image you must also give a summary & license of what it is. I assume you're justing cutting the image that's already there, but if it was independent I'd expect you to give a new summary & license because your image may not come from the same person's source. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll fix that. The files I upload are new, from high quality picture videos. You're not sourcing your images again. Could you remember to start including that again please? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) You also have to remember to replace the one that's already there if it's different. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) LISA BANTON Have you seen what Nidokingfan98 has done to the page Lisa Banton? Igor2000 (talk) 19:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Uncredited There's quite a few episodes you've added actors to characters that haven't been credited. Could you please provide a source to this in future? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Mrs. Andelusossa So you believe Mrs. Andelusossa was suspected by the gang? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, they never mentioned her, but that doesn't keep her from being a suspect to the gang. Besides, in a lot of cases, suspects don't have to be accused by the gang to be considered a suspect. The gang may think that they're a suspect but don't mention it. In fact, a lot of it is from the viewer's point of view. And the fact that the gang met her and not just the viewer also adds to this. But if you think that this is not the case, that is okay. ShrooboidBrat (talk) :I think it's an important distinction to make. They did see her, but they didn't make references to it, not even in the unmasking. At least in APNSD they would tell you if they suspected someone after the unmasking. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Wickles Your replacement image for Mr. Wickles wasn't in anyway of clearer quality. It was pretty much the same. And if you do replace one of my images then please provide your own source if it's not the same as mine. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Ratfield While I appreciate the high quality upload could you do me the courtesy of actually uploading a high quality replacement identical to my own. I think the one I uploaded is best suited for an infobox picture. Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Changing actors When you change a character's voice actor on an episode page to remember to also correct it on the actor and character pages as well. It's one thing I hate is when one page says one actor and another page has a different actor. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:32, October 11, 2013 (UTC)